Guess Who's Livin Next Door
by MelodytheSongbird
Summary: Miley has some new neighbors! What happens when one of them is her arch rival, Mikayla? Read to find out! NOTE: CHAPTER SIX REDONE
1. Chapter 1

Guess Who's Livin' Next Door 

Oh yeah, Miley Ashley, Mikayla, and Lilly are in 10th grade.

Disclaimer: I only own Ashley, nothin else, as nuch as I love Hannah Montana, I don't own it. Chapter One: New neighbors and a movie Miley POV 

---------------

"_You're A tru-u-u-ue friend, _

_You're here 'til the end,_

_You pull ne aside when something ain't right,_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Til it's alright again,_

_You're a true friend_." I sang as I danced around my room with Lilly. We were both singing, Lilly's voice had improved a lot-a LOT, a lot-from that night in our first year in high school. She was parading around in one of my Hannah dresses and shoes, not her Lola stuff. She would've looked exactly like Hannah Montana if she wasn't a few inches taller than me. After the song finished, my new puppy, Pup Star-a Caliver KC Spaniel, barked in aproval.

Lilly and I did clumsy curtsies in front of Pup Star and fell over. Pup Star came over and licked Lilly's face. "Thank you, thank you, Pup Star, you're too kind, honestly!" she giggled. We both sat up, my brown waves fell over my eyes and I laughed, tossing them out of my face with one hand. "That was fun! What do we…" Lilly stopped when there was a ringing from the doorbell. "Pizza? You didn't order pizza."

"I didn't." I said, confused. I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and opened the door, there was a girl about my age with straight, waist-length, reddish-brown hair and bright green eyes that were staring back at mine with a look of amusement, she smiled. "Hey. Who are you?" Note-to-self, slap myself on the forehead for being rude after this girl leaves.

"I'm Ashley." The girl, apparently Ashley, said, holding up a big plate that had a homemade pizza on it. "My family is your new neighbors. We baked you a pizza."

"Oh, you didn't have to, really." I said, refusing the pizza, it looked delicous and had my favorite topping, pepperoni. "If I knew that we had neighbors we would've baked you a pie, a cake, pancakes, Dad makes some real good pancakes." I said, rambling on about what my family could give hers as a house-warming gift. There was that leg table near the kitchen…nah, Daddy would kill me if I gave it away.

"Hey, Miley! Did you get the…oh, hey, who's this?" Lilly called as she half-thundered, half-ran down the stairs, stopping about half-way down the steps to look at Ashley. She was still wearing some of my Hannah stuff. "Yeep!" she squealed-the same squeal she used when she met Johnny Depp in jeans and a bright pink t-shirt and florescent purple wig- and ran back up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and plastered a friendly look on my face.

"Sorry she's a little…weird." I said, jerking my head towards the stairs. "I'm Miley, Miley Stewert." I finally introduced myself. I took the pizza. "Thanks for the pizza, maybe we can hang out sometime. Where are you going to go to school?"

"Seaview High." She said, releasing the pizza once I had gotten a firm hand on it. My face lit up.

"That's where I go, and Lilly, you saw her earlier, on the stairs, the weird one." I said. Lilly called to us from my room.

"Not weird! Just a little different!" She said and I heard the sound of the Hannah closet door shut and the carosel of clothes starting up. I waved goodbye and shut the door. I placed the pizza on the counter in the kitchen and slapped my forehead for being rudeand stupid.

"Lilly! Pizza! Now!" I called as chorus of "We Got The Party" started up from the Hannah closet. "LILLY!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" Lilly stopped singing and shouted back.

"PIZZA!" I shouted back. There was thundering footsteps and Lilly was in the kitchen in an instant. Then a look of excitement crossed her face.

"Miley! What was the #1 movie with a pop star starring in it for 5 weeks straight?" Lilly asked, picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite. "If you don't know, I can tell you who was one of the other stars, a certain zombie-slayer named Jake Ryan!" I squealed.

"School Trip to Los Angles?" I screamed. "When is it on?" Lilly ran over to the TV.

"Ten minutes!" she squealed. I ran after her and plopped down on the sofa, Lilly mimicked my flop.

"Wait we need movie jammies! And popcorn!" I said, leaping back up and running up to my room to grab my movie jammies, and Lilly's. I changed into my silk pajama top with popcorn boxes on it and their matching bottoms. I did my hair in a slightly messy braid and ran back down, tossing Lilly her movie reel pajama's as I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed some popcorn and poured it into the popcorn popper and turned it on, the sound and smell of popcorn filled the house.

I heard the garage door opened and I heard Dad and Jackson's voices from the garage as Lilly rushed upstairs to get changed, I turned to see Dad coming in with Jackson and sweat stink covered the smell of popcorn. "Ugh, what were you guys doing? Wrestling pigs? Cause you smell terrible, Jackson!"

"Sorry Mils. Dad and I just went to the new Blood Buckets movie and went to the gym." Jackson said, lifting his arms and letting out more sweat stink. I grabbed a can of air freshener and sprayed his armpits with it.

"When do you go back to college?" I asked, putting down the air freshener and pouring the now done popcorn into a bowl. I covered it with one hand and slapped Jackson's hand once it got too close to it. "None for you until you take a shower!" I said, running into the living room "Oh sweet nibblets!" I half-shrieked, handing the popcorn to a confused Lilly.

"Huh?"she said, rocking back a bit with the force of me shoving the popcorn into her arms. "OH!" she said as Jackson thundered towards her and the popcorn. "Mr. Stewart!" she screamed and Dad ran into the room from the kitchen.

"Sweet nibblets! Jackson!" Dad said, running over and grabbing Jackson's arm. I looked at the clock.

"School Trip to Los Angles!" I said in unison with Lilly and we jumped onto the sofa, Lilly luckily didn't spill the popcorn and we turned on the TV to "Teen Movie Channel"

"Okay teen movie goers! You've been waiting for months for this movie to come on about a class of 10th graders on their class trip. Love blossoms, between one boy and three girls! Uh-oh!" The tall man with blond hair that stuck in the front covered his mouth as he said "Uh-oh!" he continued. "The stars are Mikayla, your sweetheart: Hannah Montana," I smiled, Mikayla was probably screaming in rage when he said that I-I mean Hannah-was their sweetheart. "Amanda Bynes, and the well adored zombie-slayer, who is here with us tonight, JAKE RYAN!" The girls in the audience screamed as Jake walked onstage.

"Thanks, Mike!" he said as he took a seat next to Mike. "It's so good to be here!" I sighed.

"Do you think that there is any possibility of you and Hannah Montana dating after your experience shooting STTLA?" Mike asked Jake. I perked up and crossed my fingers.

"Yes, yes, yes." I chanted quietly, Lilly looked over at me.

"Miley…" She said. I focused on the screen.

"There is a possibility." Jake said with a smile. That means YES! I squealed a little.

"MILEY!" Lilly said forcefully.

"What?" I asked, slinking down in my chair a little.

"Shush!"She said, pointing to the screen. The movie was starting, playing "Old Blue Jeans" I smiled as my name came before Mikayla's and Amanda Bynes's. The voice of a stingy school teacher came over the intercom saying that the tenth grade of Anheim High would be going to Los Angles for one week for culture studies. Mikayla and I-I mean Hannah squealed in delight. Jake turned to his "friend" started to talk about what they would do.

An hour later, they were watching the catfight over Jake. Amanda was spaying Mikayla with soda while I dumped ice down Amanda's dress. Lilly and I laughed as I emptied a bag of whipped cream down Mikayla's shirt, I enjoyed doing that part. Jake had even cracked up filming it, so they had to do it over and over.

The movie ended with the bus ride home, my head leaning on Jake's shoulder and Mikayla and Amanda glaring jealously at them. The credits ended and went back to Jake and Mike. They were talking and when the camera closed up on Mike and he started an interview with Jake and Lilly turned off the TV. It was getting dark and the pizza was getting cold. I walked over to the pizza and wrapped it in tin foil and put it in the fridge.

"You know what?" Lilly asked, turning to me. I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked back, closing the fridge door.

"You really seemed to enjoy dumping that whipped cream down Mikayla's shirt." Lilly rearked. We both laughed.

"Remember when she nearly found out when I walked out of my dressing room as me, not Hannah?" I asked, walking back over to the sofa. "I was so scared that she had found out that I almost fainted!" There was a knock at the door, Miley ran over to the door and opened it to reveal Mikayla.

"Hey, Miley. I just wanted to say hi sinice we're neighbors now, I think you meet my sister Ashley, she skipped a grade so I'm in the same grade as her. Which I hear is yours. So I guess I'll see you at school!" Mikayla said, smiling at me. I froze where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Does she Have I Don't?

Mikayla POV 

Why was Miley being so weird?

I mean, she froze up when I said that we would be neighbors, big whoop. Then she ran inside and slammed the door in my face! How rude, huh? I mean, HELLO MILEY! I'm your friend! Maybe she herd my scream when Jake Ryan said that he and Hannah might go out. I had just figured out our celebrity couple name! Jakayla! We are so perfect for each other! What does Hannah have that I don't? Grr!

"What should I wear to my concert tonight, Mom?" I said as I held up a pink, long-sleeve t-shirt with a purple vest and skinny jeans, and a red hoodie with a pink tee under it with a black skirt that went down to my knees. She pointed to the pink tee and purple vest with skinny jeans.

"Thanks!" I said and ran upstairs and I changed. "I can't believe I have to share a concert with Hannah Monboring!" I said as I did my hair into a nice pigtail with two sections of hair coming around my cheekbones and chin, then down to my neck. I smiled as I put lipstick on and finished with mascara.

Miley (Hannah) POV 

---

"Mikayla is my neighbor and I have to share a concert with her? AUGH!" I yelled as I opened the doors to the Hannah closet. "This is going to be horrible. Oh well, at least I'll get to talk with the Jonas Brothers while I'm at the concert." Lilly nodded and went into her "Lola" part of the closet. She chose out a plaid skirt that fluffed out like a tutu, a red t-shirt and a black vest over it, and a green wig. I chose my halter top with the golden top of it that had sleeves that puffed in circles on the shoulders and went to my wrists. I put on my Hannah wig and did it in two pigtails at the nape of the neck and twirled them into buns. Perfect. I put on mascara and guitar earrings.

The limo arrived and, Lola, Dad, and me got in to find Mikayla staring at me.

"Why did you come out of Miley's house?" she asked with an annoyed tone and a disgusted look at my outfit.

"They're cousins!" Lilly burst out. "Hannah is visiting while her room is being redone." Mikayla sighed.

"Oh. Why isn't she coming to my-I mean OUR concert?" Mikayla said as she took out her sidekick and started to text.

"She's having a sleep-over with Lola's cousin Lilly." I said through my teeth.

Mikayla POV 

**---**

_I have to deal with HER now until her room is redone? Great, NOT!_ I thought as Hannah, her creepy friend, and I traveled to the concert. When the limo pulled up to the stadium I bolted out of the limo and ran into Kevin Jonas at the door. I fell on my butt and didn't look up, not knowing it was one of the Jonas Brothers.

"Watch it!" I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Ooh, Mikayla the Diva!" Kevin said and offered me my sidekick back, and I took it.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kevin!" I squeaked. He laughed.

"No prob, Mikayla." Kevin said as we walked into the arena for a sound check. I giggled half to death when Kevin said that mics are overrated and started to shout the words to "S.O.S."

"So, you ready for the concert?" Lola asked as I the crowd went wild while we were backstage.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, of course." I said, pulling away from looking at the Jonas Brothers talking and laughing with Hannah. Why do all the guys love Hannah? I'm sweet…sometimes.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked, twirling her green hair around her fingers.

"What does Hannah have that I don't?" I asked with a sigh. Lola froze.

"Well, she did try to be nice to you the first time you talked for real and you insulted her." Lola said like it was obvious. I was so mean that she told everyone she knew I was rotten? I am not rotten! Well, I did say that it looked like someone puked on her clothes. Oh my gosh, I am horrible!

"And now, welcome the Jonas Brothers!" A voice announced and Joe, Nick, and Kevin ran out onstage while Hannah and I warmed up our voices on different sides of the area.

"_Do re mi fa sol la ti do_," I sang over and over. Hannah was singing something like "_I miss you, I miss your smile_." Lola was watching Hannah and joined in singing a little bit of "True Friends" with her. I can't believe I had to sing that with her. At least at this concert I would perform first.

"Please welcome to the stage Mikayla!" The announcer called and I ran onstage, waving to all my fans.

"Scream if you're having fun tonight!" I called out and the whole stadium screamed. "That's great! Now who's ready for some pop?" the stadium screamed again I started to sing, "If Cupid Had a Heart" as soon as I finished the crowd went wild. I sang the rest of my set and then stayed onstage as the announcer spoke up again.

"And now, the song you've ALL been waiting for, Hannah Montana and Mikayla will now sing a duet of 'True Friend' please welcome Hannah to the stage!" he called out and the crowd started chanting "Hannah, Hannah!"

"Hey everybody!" Hannah smiled and waved as the music started. "_We sign our cards and letters BFF._"

I smiled and sang my part. "_You know a million ways to make me laugh._"

"_You're lookin' out for me, you got my back._"

Then we both sang, "_It's so good, to have you around._"

"_You know the secrets I could never tell._" I faked a smile and walked over to Hannah, pretended to whisper something in her ear and she pretended to laugh.

"_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_. _Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell,_"

"_Cause you keep, my feet on the ground_."

Then we wrapped one of our arms around each other's shoulders and sang together. "_You're a tru-u-u-ue friend. You're here till the end._" We turned to each other and let our arms drop. "_You pull me aside when something ain't right, talk with me know and into the night…_" you know the rest.

After the song ended I waved and blew kisses to the audience as I walked off stage and Hannah started to sing "We Got the Party" with the Jonas Brothers. I walked backstage and Ashley was there, her long golden orange hair tied back in a braid.

"You did great tonight, Mikayla." She said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!" I grinned and hugged her.

"When am I going on?" she asked, I saw she was dressed in her talent show outfit that she looked excellent in. I froze. I had promised she and I could sing together tonight. My face fell. Tears welled up in her eyes, her mascara started to blur and smudge. "I'm not going on tonight, am I?"

"You were just a little too late tonight, Ash." I said, fumbling with my bag to get some Kleenex out. I finally found some and handed it to her "Maybe if you come with me in the limo next time you can sing a duet with me or sing solo." Ashley took the Kleenex and blew her nose; she took another and tried her eyes, sniffling.

Hannah and the Jonas Brothers walked backstage and were laughing. I blushed when Kevin looked over at me and smiled, not just a 'smile' smile, but a flirty smile!

"What's wrong with-uh, what's your name?" Nick stopped laughing and walked over to Ashley. She held up her purse with her name embroidered on it. "Ashley. What's wrong, Ashley?" he asked kindly.

"She was a little late to the concert and I forgot that she wanted to sing tonight," I said guiltily. "Once I clean her up can she sing?" I asked. The four nodded.

"Sure." Nick smiled and stroked Ashley's hair a little.

"Kay. C'mon, Ash, we have a concert to get you ready for!" I said and pulled her into my dressing room. I cleaned off her make-up, put her on my BEST outfit that fit her as well as me; a sparkly pink baby-doll top, and dark blue skinny jeans, with baby blue espadrilles and a pink fedora. I topped it off with the most beautiful make-up job I could do with Lola's help. We came out and Nick looked awestruck.

"_Woow_." He said breathlessly. "Ashley, you look, beautiful." Ashley blushed.

"Thanks." Ashley giggled as I pulled her over to the stage. Hannah started setting her up with a microphone.

"Now don't worry, I've already set it up with the announcer and gotten the audience pumped up, do you have a demo CD? With JUST the music?" Hannah asked as she did a few last minute adjustments. Ashley nodded and handed Hannah a pink CD in a clear case. "Leave it All to Me?" she asked with a smile.

"It's pretty cool." Ashley said as she was announced and ran onstage and clicked on her mic. The music started to play. "In five, four, three, two! Yeah!" she counted down on her fingers, and then punched the air. She started to sing and bob her head for side to side gently. "_I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful!_" then the music went 'Ding-DONG-ding' and she swung her head and arms from side to side on each bell-like sound. "_Live life, breathe air, I know somehow I'm gonna get there, and feel so wonderful. It's all for real, I'm tellin' ya just how I feel!_" She beckoned to the audience and started the chorus, "_So wake up the members of my nation, 'cuz it's your time to be, there's no chance unless you take one! And it's time to see the bright side of every situation. Some things are meant to be so gimme you best and leave the rest to me! Leave it all to me, leave it all to me_." She ended by making a half-circle with her arm and them pointing to herself. "_Just leave it all to me!_" The crowd went wild and Ashley gave a smile from ear to ear, waving brightly as she walked from end to end of the stage. "Thank you everybody!" and she tossed her hat offstage and walked backstage.

"Ohmigosh, Ashley! YOU. ARE. AWESOME!" I turned and saw a woman with beach blond hair and wearing a bright blue suit running over and hugging Ashley.

**Ashley POV**

**---**

_What planet is this lady from? Why is she hugging me? UGH! _I thought as I tried to push the creepy lady off of me.

"Who are you?" I half screamed. Good thing my mic was off. She stepped back and pinched my cheek with her sharp, over-manicured fingers, those nails must be half dead! She released my cheek and I rubbed it to dull the pain a little. She had punctured my skin a little and I was bleeding slightly.

"Your new agenr, silly-willy!" She giggled. "I'm Sally!" I turned my head away and rolled my eyes. She did the _silly-willy_ thing, I hate it when I'm treated like I'm five and can't comprehend what she says unless she makes it rhyme. I looked back at her with a plastered smile on my face.

"Oh, really!" I let my face fall. "I didn't ask for an agent! Who was thinking this was a good idea?" I put on my diva attitude and went into full hissy fit. "I want her OUT! I have my agent already! It's the same as Mikayla's now LEAVE!" Sally stayed put. "SECURITY!"

**Hannah POV**

**---**

"Roxy!" I called and she was there in seconds. "Please escort Miss Sally off the premises."

"Sure Miss Montana. Come along Miss Sally." She grabbed Sally's arm and dragged her off. She was starting to plead with Ashley.

"Please Ashley! You don't really want to share an agent do you? C'mon! I could be the best agent EVER!" Ashley crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "You'll RUE this day Ashley! RUE I SAY! You'll regret turning me down!"

"Puh-lease!" She rolled her eyes and walked off with Mikayla.

**A/N: K, R&R R&R R&R. And the song was the iCarly theme, which I don't own.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_You'll RUE this day, Ashley! RUE I say!"_

"_Puh-lease"_

**Chapter Three:**

**Dancin' like a fool and nobody knows**

**Ashley POV**

**---**

"_Our song is slamming screen doors…_" My alarm went off, Taylor Swift, "Our song" knew it by heart…mostly. I let my arm lift and drop on the SNOOZE button. It stopped on "_And you talk real slow. Cause it's late and your mama don't know._" There was a tapping on my balcony door. I got up and wandered over to the door, pulling open the curtains and gasping. It was Nick Jonas.

"Nick!" I squealed and pulled the curtains shut, my eyes wide. I was wearing my purple silk camisole and matching silk pants that flared around the ankles. My hair was in two messy braids. I pulled on a Hannah Montana tour t-shirt and a pair of sandals. I topped it off with a pageboy hat with my hair tucked in it. I opened the curtains and the doors. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I was dared to come over here." Nick said shyly. I rolled my arms.

"Uh huh." I said disapprovingly. I crossed my arms. He caved.

"I wanted to say how awesome you were last night." He blushed. He is just so cute when he does that. I had to giggle.

"Thanks. Now can you do me a favor?" I asked, walking onto the balcony.

"Sure. What?"

"Get off my balcony!" I pushed him towards the edge of the balcony playfully and we both laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving!" He said and climbed off the balcony and left. I ran back in my room to my piano and started to play randomly and started to get ideas for a new song. This was as far as I got in two hours:

_In my room, Saturday night_

_The lights are glowing, the radio is up,_

_And my friend comes along and he says._

"_Wanna dance tonight?_

_We're bold and young, why say no?"_

_I shrug and sa-ay_

"_Not tonight."_

_But there's something in his smile, that's draws me near,_

_And before I notice._

_I'm dancing like an idiot and nobody's watchin'_

_I can't control myself when I dance with him,_

_And he's smiling at me._

_Everyone's gone and left, I think at least,_

_When someone taps me on the shoulder,_

_I turn and see it's him,_

_And he says:_

"_Wanna dance once more before I go?"_

_I feel my face turn pink_

_I shake my head, he insists,_

"_I guess I could, just this once."_

_I'm dancin' with him and he's looking at me,_

_Smiling at me. Twirling hand in hand._

_His lips touch mine, and we kiss._

Mikayla knocked on the door and walked in. She was grinning.

"That's excellent, Ash! What's it called?" She sat on my bed and stared at me excitedly.

"Dancin' Like an Idiot and Nobody's Watching" I said and saved it on the piano.

"You better get ready." Mikayla stood up. I cut her off at the door.

"For what?"

"School!" Mikayla looked awestruck that I forgot. "With Miley, the new neighbor. Hannah's staying home with her tutor, thank goodness."

"Whatever." I hated being involved with all this Hannah hate. I pushed her out the door and got dressed; Blue tee with a light green shrug, skinny jeans, and black high tops. My hair; two buns at the nape of the neck. And topped off with a grey pageboy cap. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out the door with Mikayla, who was driving the two of us to school in her sleek, lilac convertible.

We drove by Miley on a moped on our way over. I waved and talked at a red light. Apparently, she had offered to show me and Mikayla around the school.

"That's awesome! See you there!" I called as Mikayla drove off and my song that I had preformed was on the radio. It was from the concert. "Oh. My. GOSH!" I screamed and Mikayla turned up the volume. As it ended, the DJ came on and talked about the song.

"That was Ashley Ericson with 'Leave it All to me' she will be joining us in the studio next week to talk about her upcoming songs. We'll be right back with The KRAZY morning show!" He said. I squealed as soon as the first commercial started.

"I'm going to be on KRAZY?" I looked and Mikayla in amazement.

"You also have a meeting with the producers of HSM about a role in HSM3, they called last night." She sounded so matter-of-fact-ish!

---

The next week passed without action. I was SO excited for my audition for HSM3! When the day came to interview the guy at KRAZY, I was about to burst.

"And joining us now in the studio is Ashley Ericson! Welcome Ashley!"

"Great to be here!" I said excitedly.

"We have a few listeners with questions for you."

"Let's go!"

"Hey." A familiar voice said from over the phone.

"Mr. Corelli?" I didn't expect my drama teacher to call KRAZY.

"Hi-Ho Ashley!" he boomed and I started to blush.

"Oh geez…" I moaned. "What do you wanna ask me?"

"Are you working on a masterpiece to show us in class?" a cheer came up in the background.

"_Is the ENTIRE class listening?_" I thought. "Depends. I sang the chorus to all of Malibu. "Is THAT a masterpiece in the making?" I asked.

"Yessireebob!" Aw man, he was so embarrassing.

"Next caller!" I hung up the phone.

"Hey, you've reached Ashley on the KRAZY morning show!"

A screech came over the line.

"Good to meet you too."

"You-are-so-awesome! You are like, my ROLE MODEL!"

"Who's this?" I asked

"Sally." I froze.

"Excuse me, one moment." I pretended my phone was vibrating.

"Sorry, Sally, can you call back?"

"SURE!"

Sally hung up. "Okay, I'm good!" I plastered a smile on my face.

**A/N: What will Sally do next? Bum bum BAAAAH! I'll update soon.**

**R&R!  
R&R!  
R&R!**

**& if you have any pairing ideas, post them! Couples not set in stone yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Text**

**Ashley POV**

**---**

I can't believe that I'm auditioning for HSM3!

I got up in front of Kenny Ortaga and smiled.

"So, Ashley, what will you be singing for us?"

"Leave it All to Me."

"Ok, go on."

"_Wake up the members of my nation, cuz' it's your time to be, there's no chance unless you take one, and it's time to see, the bright side of any situation. So gimme your best and leave it all to me_." I was totally comfortable on the stage. One of the producers looked impressed.

"Good job, we'll call you." Kenny said brightly and I left.

---

The next day I got a call from the studio.

"_If cupid had a heart…_" Who changed my ringtone? Mikayla, obviously.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ashley Ericson?" a feminine voice said on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Monique Coleman."

I squealed inside my head.

"Cool!"

"Kenny wanted me to tell you from all of us here at HSM that you've gotten the part of Cynthia. Your pal, Oliver Oaken, a freshman that is your older brother. You're a brat that takes over the school's drama department; you pair up with Ashley Tisdale, Sharpay. That's all I'm allowed to tell you, your script will be delivered to your house in a few days. Meet us at Malibu High tonight for a party in LA?"

My throat tightened. I managed to choke out. "Sure!" before Monique hung up.

I called Miley. "MILEY! MILEY!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm Cynthia in HSM3!"

"I know! Oliver just got a part as your older brother! Amazing, huh?"

"One sec, someone's trying to get through." There was a buzzing in the background.

I switched lines.

"Hey! You've reached Ashley Ericson!"

"This is Oakenland."

"I know you're my older brother, Oaken"

"I can't believe it either! You must be honored to be in a movie with me." He said, I could tell he was getting on the Ollie Trolley and wouldn't get off soon.

"Not really." I shook my head and looked like I was thinking. "I'm NOT getting on the Ollie Trolley. Think of a better name for it. I gotta go." I went back over to the Miley line.

"Oliver thought you were getting on the Ollie Trolley?"

"Yup."

"What did you tell him?"

"Get a better name for the trolley and to forget it." Miley laughed.

"Hey, I gotta' go! See you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure!" I hung up.

----

I started to get ready to go to the LA cast party. I got on a blue, knee-length casual dress with skinny jeans and espadrilles. I didn't do my hair very fancily, just curled the ends and did it in a pigtail. I rode my bike over to Malibu High and waited for the limo.

"Hey Ash. Want to get on the-?"

"For the LAST time Oaken! I'm not getting on the 'Ollie Trolley' and I still think it needs a better name." I put air quotes around "Ollie Trolley"

Thank goodness the limo came around then.

Vanessa came out of the limo and started to talk with us.

"Hey!" she sounded really happy, I wonder why.

"Hey Vanessa!" Oliver said smoothly.

"Don't even think of it, Oaken." I knew what he was thinking. "So, where's the party?"

"The ballroom in the LA Tipton." Zac stepped out of the limo and I nearly fainted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I said quickly as I got up from my knees nearly buckling. Oliver snickered. "Stop it, Oaken!"

"You know each other?" Vanessa asked.

"We have a few classes together." Oliver said like he was trying to flirt with me, and failing miserably.

"Oliver! I only have HOMEROOM AND MATH with him." I emphasized the classes I was in with him.

"Well, let's get in the limo and get going." Vanessa climbed in, followed by Zac, then me and Oliver, he TRIED to sit by me, but Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel offered to let me sit between them.

"Oh! I have a text!" Ashley flipped open her phone. "From Hannah!"

---

**Hannah/Ashley T.**

**Text Messaging**

**---**

"**Ashly**

**Hey!**

**I heard from my cousin, Miley, that Ashley E. is there.**

**Is she doin ok? U think she'll fit in?**

**-HM"**

"**Hannah.**

**Ashly is AWESOME! She's funny and spunky. Sorta' like u, much better than her sis, Miki.**

**-Ashly T."**

"**Ashly**

**Tell her that she is gonna be great and just be herself.**

**-HM"**

"**Will do Hannah!**

**-Ashly T."**

**---**

**Ashley E. POV**

**---**

"Hannah says hi and just be yourself." Ashley said as she put away her phone.

"You know Hannah?" I asked, my sidekick in my purse starting to buzz. "One sec."

"**Ash**

**Is anyone on your mind?**

**-Edward"**

"**Shut up, Jackson."**

"**FINE!"**

"**You have no chance with me or Ashley T."**

"Stupid Jackson Stewart!" I hissed as I slammed my sidekick back in my purse. "Claiming he's Edward Cullen. The NERVE!"

Vanessa and Ashley started giggling.

Thank goodness we were pulling into LA.

----

Later…

----

We arrived at the hotel where the party was. The rest of the cast stepped out, then Oliver. Then I stepped out and was nearly blinded by camera flashes. I swayed on spot and shielded my eyes with one arm.

"Oh gosh, Ashley!" I heard a detached voice from a little ways off. I was soon face to face with Lucas. He tugged on my arm and got me in the darker hotel lobby. Then voices shouting from the elevator.

"Coming through!" I was then knocked over by two blond-haired boys my age; this made me slightly queasy since I was still seeing flashing lights from the cameras.

An older woman ran after them. "Zack! Cody!" then she noticed me on the ground. She ran over and helped me up as the rest of the cast entered the ballroom. "I am so sorry about my sons, Ashley Ericson."

"How do you know my name?"

"I tried to call when you were on the radio."

"Oh."

**A/N: What are Zack and Cody doing in LA? Find out next chapter. **

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R!**


	5. Zack, Cody, and now I'm trapped

Chapter 5:

Zack and Cody

Ashley POV

- - - - - -

The party was in full swing by the time I had arrived. Oliver was waiting at the door and offered me a glass of punch the moment I walked in. I was getting annoyed, so I looked around for paparazzi and when the coast was clear, I poured the punch on his head and smirked.

"Oops, sorry Oaken!" I gasped and walked away. "Not interested." I met up with Ashley at the buffet. The music was all from HSM and what the cast had done by themselves, "Say OK" was on then and Ashley was dancing with Lucas. "Hey." I tapped on Ashley's shoulder. "Do you think it's okay if I look around the hotel a little? I need to see some…uh…fans." I improvised.

"It's perfectly okay! Be back here at about eleven, though." Ashley nodded and went back to dancing with Lucas. I ran out if the ballroom and smacked face first into the face of one of the same boys that had run me over in the lobby. He stepped back and looked over to his double.

"You ran me over in the lobby!" I hissed and switched to my snob voice. "Do you even KNOW who I am?" I crossed my arms and glared at them. The boy on the left had a look of shock cross his face.

"Dude! That's Ashley Ericson!" He gasped and pushed the other over. "I'm Zack Martin, nice to meet you, sweetie." He stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder; he was a good three inches shorter than me.

"Call me when you're five inches taller." I pushed him away. Put he crossed to face me.

"Come on, I'm available, and your grade, I bet."

"Get away from me!" I pushed him away. "_Hopefully the other one is nicer_." I walked past Zack's double and waved. "Hi." I said as nicely as I could and went to the elevator. I pressed the "UP" button before I realized what I just did, I flirted with a fan. I realized that I really liked one of those two boys! I stepped inside the elevator, and when the door closed I slapped myself on the head.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" I moaned as the elevator rolled towards the roof. I concentrated on Zac Efron, every girl's hearthrob, trying to convince myself that it would pass. The elevator dinged and I pressed the button for the lobby. A radio turned on. Guess what was playing? "Leave it all to me" I slid down the back wall and groaned. I was realizing bit by bit what Mikayla went through. The cameras, the parties, your stupid song playing on practically EVERY station. I rumaged through my bag, looking for my iPod, I finally found it and turned on some music that wasn't written by me. I found my Hannah playlist and selected it. I turned on "Old Blue Jeans" and wished I was at home in my sweats and a t-shirt. The song ended and went on to "If we were a movie" The elevator dinged again and I straightened up. Zack and Cody were gone and it was 10:57, enough time to make it back.

Oliver caught me on my way over to where Zac and Ashley were talking. "Hey Ash, are you okay? You seemed to be really nervous when you left." He offered me his arm. I glared at him and hissed.

"Don't get the impression I'm going to lean on you, Oaken!" I stormed off. "Why are boys so…" I ran into something Zac-sized and realized it WAS Zac, I felt like screaming "EEP!" like Lilly did.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ashley!" He said as he backed away and brushed some hair away from his face. I brushed myself off and blushed. "I wasn't watching where I was going." I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned and saw a tall guy with a black derby hat and business suit, he pulled me quickly from the room. Zac looked bewildered, as far as I could tell as I was being pulled away, I heard footsteps behind me, that I hoped were a hero's before a closet door was thrown open. I finally made the decision not to trust this guy and kicked him, he barely flinched, I cried for help as I was shoved in and the door was thrown shut and locked. I kicked at the door and screamed. But everyone was in the ballroom, attending to the party. I wondered where I was and let myself drop to the floor.

- - - - -

MIKAYLA POV 

- - - - -

It was one 'o clock in the morning, Miley called and said that Oliver had dropped by and he said that Ashley went missing from the party at eleven. Mom was seriously worried and dad was working in Japan for a business meeting, and had just jumped on the next plane home. I had been crying for an hour. She had packed a bag and was getting ready to leave for the Tipton. I had gotten permission from mom, thankfully. I hopped in the car and dailed Ashley's number. It rang and rang, when the frightened and frantic voice of Ashley came on as a voicemail.

"This is Ashley Ericson, I am in the LA Tipton and I'm trapped in a closet somewhere in it. I was taken from a party with the HSM cast. Please help me!"

I hung up the phone and dailed Miley's number. She answered after the first ring. "Mikayla! Is Ashley home?"

"No." my voice cracked.

"What happened?"

"I just tried to call her and she…" I started to cry. "Her voicemail said that she's been taken from the party and locked in a closet somewhere in the Tipton and she sounded REALLY scared! Miley, please tell your dad to go to the Tipton with me and ask to come too!" I broke down, this was the worst thing I thought could happen.


	6. Fairy Tales Coming True

_This was the worst thing I thought could happen._

**Chapter Six:**

**Fairy Tales coming true**

**- - - - - -**

Ashley POV 

- - - - - -

The door finally opened and someone pulled me out of the closet. The person pulled off their hat, revealing pixie-cut blond hair. I gasped. "Sally?" she smiled cruelly and nodded.

"This is what happens when you reject Sally Sweet." She grabbed my bag and snatched my phone as I pulled it out to call for help. "I know what you were going to do, call your friends to save you. I saw it flashing with one message missed. I knew that person had heard my "Voicemail" message, aka, my plea for help.

"Someone's already on their way." I smirked, Sally frowned, then laughed.

"Really? Who?" she asked mockingly. "Your dog?"

"I don't have a dog, Sally." I continued to smirk. "Someone tried to call me and it went to voicemail. If I didn't know better, I think it's Mikayla. She'll be here soon."

"Does she know where you are?" She asked, smirking once again.

"In the LA Tipton?" I replied in a question as well. Sally's face fell again. Then lit up.

"WHERE in the LA Tipton?" She emphasized the first word and laughed. "Of course you don't know THAT!" I rolled my eyes an looked around.

"The basement of the LA Tipton." I said simply and ran for the door. I was grabbed by her overmanicured hands. "Let go!" I kicked her in the leg, she held her leg in pain and fell over. "See ya!" I ran out the door, grabbing my bag and phone. I flipped open my phone and dailed Mikayla.

"Ashley! Thank goodness you're alright!" It was Miley. I looked at my screen, it had Mikayla's number on it, why was Miley on the phone. "We're on our way to the Tipton, stay put!"

"I'm okay, just call the police, I have an INSANE agent trying to kidnap me. You know Sally Sweet?" I heard Miley nod. "She locked me in the basement and made me 'rue' the day I rejected her or something…oh great, the elevator's here." I stepped in the elevator and pressed "LOBBY" I let my stress out in a long sigh. "You'll be here soon?"

"Yup, and daddy's called the police, they'll be there…" sirens rang out from outside the main door. "Now." I waved them down and directed them down to the basement. She was dragged out screaming threats to me about how I would once again RUE THE DAY.

The next days were taken off so I could "Recover from my traumatic experience" I got about twenty calls from the cast making sure I was okay and apologizing, mainly Zac apologizing, but still. By three days in kidnap recooperation, I had a song done.

(**A/N: Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood, but I still don't own anything!**)

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true 

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

My next "concert" was the say after it was done, I had my agent give the CD to the operator of the comcert and I was nervous beyond belief, after all the publicity about my "kidnapping" and being the newest member of the HSM cast. Miley and I were talking before the concert, I was saying how I was nervous and all when she asked me about my favorite part of being in HSM3.

"The fairy-tale aspect of being famous so fast. I mean, it started out I was in the shadow of Mikayla, then I sing one song at a concert and my ENTIRE life changes." I stood up in my poofy pink skirt and puff-sleeved blouse and spun gracefully, my auburn hair whipping around my head. "Then I meet the Jonas Brothers, and don't tell anyone else, but Kevin is like my prince charming…" I giggled. "And Sally Sweet is my villian." Miley laughed.

"Like your Cruella!" She added.

"Exactly!" I nodded as my zPhone rang, Mikayla's picture flashing on the screen. "One sec, I have to take this. Hello Mikayla?"

"Are you still at Miley's?" Her voice was worried, the overprotective sister was coming out. I groaned like I did every time she called since I returned. I had changed my voicemail back to it's usual _'Hey, you've reached Ashley Ericson! Unfortunately, I'm busy at the moment, so leave a message after the beep!_" and she was afraid I would be captured again and forget to change it to a plea for help.

"Mikayla! YES I AM AT MILEY'S NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said forcefully and hung up with another groan. "She is so annoying! Calling me every ten minutes! Grr!" I plopped back onto the sofa as the clock ticked by another mintute. "Is Hannah getting ready for the concert too?" I asked, realizing that whenever I came over, I never heard Hannah from elsewhere in the house. "I never hear her while I'm here."

"She's busy, with the CD signings and the concerts and the tours, speaking of tours, when are you going on your first tour?" Miley stood up and got two cans of soda, handing me the grape soda. I accepted it and opened the soda. "It must be soon, your popularity and such."

"As soon as I'm done with HSM3." I shrugged and took a swig of the grape soda. "About that, promise you'll call and text while we're filming! I can't stand being without contact! I'll be in St. George, remember?" Miley nodded and took out her oPhone. I pulled out my zPhone and added Miley's name and number.

"No way! You have a zPhone?" She seemed in shock and stared at her oPhone. "I hate having the lamest technology!"

"I actually HATE the zPhone, Mikayla bought it for me. I think it's WAY to complicated for our generation." I put away my zPhone and stood up again, looking at my watch. "I have ten minutes, then the limo will be here." Miley jumped up.

"Ten minutes! I-Hannah isn't ready yet!" She dashed upstairs and didn't come back. I decided she fell asleep and I left, picking up my leather purse on my way out. Once I was home, I practiced the choreography to Ever Ever Afer and Leave it All to Me. The limo pulled up and Mikayla called from downstairs to get down or I'd be left behind. I ran downstairs and swung off the railing and jumped into the limo, singing the chorus of Ever Ever After. Hannah ran down the street to meet them. "Hello!" she smiled and put on her seatbelt. "So, Ashley, I lost my oPhone, sad huh? Well, Miley's agreed to let me share hers! So we can all keep in touch!" Ashley smiled and nodded. The concert was in home sweet Malibu, so we didn't have to drive far, though the drive seemed longer with many awkward pauses.

There was a tapping on the window as they pulled to the stadium. I rolled down the window to see the Jonas Brothers smiling back at us. Kevin was the first to speak. "Hello, ladies!" He waved at me and we both blushed deep red. I hopped out of the limo and walked with Kevin to the stage, I was first up and by that point RELLY nervous about it.

"Hey Kevin?" I stopped him before he went for his soundcheck. He turned around and I looked him in the eyes, they were so handsome. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" He sounded nervous himself. I blushed and stroked my hair to flaten it a bit.

"Were you nervous about your first 'real' show, you know, not just one song and you're done?" I sat down on a orange plastic chair. "Cause I feel anxious and a little queasy."

"That's how you're supposed to feel. At least, I did. But I saw you out there two weeks ago, and you were meant to be out there." He blushed and walked away. I could feel myself blush and I smiled a small smile, stood up and waited for my soundcheck. When it came time to sing for real, I had been caught staring at Kevin three times.

"You're on in two, Miss Ericson." A stagehand called from outside my dressing room and a squealed. "Okay, let's do this." He called and knocked on my door. I came out with a smile on my face and greeted the audience with an 'are you ready?' They went wild and the music started.

"Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true 

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after"_

At the end, Kevin walked on stage and joined in on the "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss" part. Something that shocked me and half the crowd. Then after I finished the final note, I was facing Kevin and the two of us kissed, full in front of the entire crowd.

A/N: Sorry I took so long with this one, but R&R plz! 


End file.
